


Though It's Been Said Many Times, Many Ways

by leobrat



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat





	Though It's Been Said Many Times, Many Ways

“Ring, ring.”

Leo’s eyes had just been about to glaze over from sheer boredom, but his head snapped up when he heard that voice. That sarcastic, smart ass voice.

He couldn’t help but smile at Miss Veronica Mars. She was holding three festively decorated gift bags. “You sound enthusiastic,” he said, making his way over to the counter. “What’s the occasion?”

“The department toy drive,” she answered. “It’s like, the one surprising charitable thing Sherriff Van Lowe does? Though I wouldn’t be surprised if he finds a way to get a kickback out of it.”

Leo bit back a reply out of loyalty to his boss, but he couldn’t hide his wide grin. He opened the swinging half-door separating the police line from the public to let her into the office and took the two larger bags from her. She followed him over to the bin holding all sorts of odds and ends of toy castaways and brand new video games. “Ooh, look!” She reached in and pulled out an action figure of a cop wearing a non-descript brown uniform. “It’s like a Leo doll!”

He laughed and had to admit that it did sort of look like him- big shnozz and everything. “Dig around some more, see if there’s a Nancy Drew Barbie. We can make them make out.” He couldn’t help flirting with Veronica Mars, and giving it a shot now and then.

She paused for a second and he wondered if he had gone too far but she winked at him. “Barbie? Who are you kidding? See if there’s a Skipper in there.”


End file.
